Computers and other electronic devices commonly use serial interfaces to provide for transfer of data between connected devices. The universal serial bus (USB) is one of a variety of serial buses used to interface electronic devices. A USB system generally consists of one or more host devices and one or more peripheral devices connected in a tiered-star topology. Host devices include, for example, computers, smartphones, video game consoles, and other computing devices. Peripheral devices include, for example, flash drives, printers, keyboards, smartphones, cameras, tablets, and various other devices. USB operational standards are defined in a series of specifications (e.g., USB 2.0 specification, USB 3.0 specification, etc.)
USB interfaces can supply power to peripheral devices, and many devices connected to a USB interface are powered via the serial bus rather than via a power source associated with device. A USB compliant interface provides 5 volts (V) to connected devices through the connecting cable. To facilitate provision of power and data, a USB connecting cable typically includes a power line, a ground line, and differential data lines.